In general, a coiler device (a winder) is provided on an exit side of a rolling line, and is configured to wind a metal strip (a strip) into a coil shape, where the metal strip is rolled by a rolling mill and continuously supplied from a gap between rollers. The coiler device is provided with pinch rollers located on a pass line for the metal strip, and is configured to cause the pinch rollers to guide the metal strip to a winding line which is bent obliquely downward from the pass line, to allow a leading end of the metal strip to be caught by a mandrel, and to wind up the metal strip (see Patent Document 1).
The coiler device includes a gate device located on an exit side of the pinch rollers. The gate device is configured to open and close the winding line, and closes the winding line except in the case of winding the metal strip through the winding line. The gate device described in Patent Document 1 includes a V-shaped body frame, and is configured to function as a strip passage table in a closed state and to function as a guide plate (a guide unit) in an open state for guiding an upper surface side of the metal strip introduced into the winding line.